Alone
by madrox23
Summary: She left me alone, but I will join her. After all, red doesn't mix with teal but it does with silver.
1. Chapter 1

"Dyke"

"Mistake of nature"

"Disgusting"

I hear these words everyday, and everyday I'm alone. It feels like I am the only thing in the world that people pay attention too. I never wanted attention. All I ever wanted was to be normal, to fit in, blend in, be a nobody. But because of an inconsequential aspect of myself, I am the only person worthy of eyes. But those eyes are not adoring but filled with malice and hate. All I ever wanted was to have some one to fall asleep next to every night and hear the words, "I love you" and grow old with them. That's ALL. Why am I not destined to have that, just because the person I want it to be is another woman? My abnormal silver hair that runs to my hips and red eyes don't help with not gaining attention either.

I did have some one though. Key word is _did_. I _had _some one that held my hand and held me while whispering sweet nothings in my ear while I cried. She would try to be the strong one but I knew. As I clutched her waist I could feel her chest trembling with contained sobs as well. She only held me when in secret though. As soon as we were exposed she abandoned me to stand alone and fend for myself. The girl had long teal hair that hung to her calves on twin tails, and an adorably high voice. I never hear that voice anymore though. Her name was Miku and it fit her perfectly. Small, simple, cute. Just like her. She had decided to take her voice from the world forever though. No one cared. Some celebrated.

It all started when she had discovered my hiding place in the back of the school library, crying. Miku somehow understood immediately and embraced me, saying it was going to be okay. Apparently her understanding wasn't so mysterious, there had been rumors of my sexuality flying throughout the school for awhile now. She held me as I cried like many times after and had said that she was the same as I.

Our relationship didn't last long. Only a few weeks after a blonde girl who was the leader of my tormentors had taken a picture of us kissing on the roof of the school. Neru was her name. She had posted the picture to Facebook and blown it up to hang on the wall of the entrance to the school. We were exposed and Miku had still bravely tried to stay strong for me. But I suppose I didn't know how bad she had taken the abuse until I discovered her floor painted with red that stained the once pure teal hair. That red doesn't work very well with teal, so what was it doing there? A parchment with her final words of, "I'm sorry." is all that remains of her. I only curse her name now, for leaving me alone.

I still clutch the note while crying.

Replying the words back to her for not being stronger. It seems like that's all my life is filled with now.

_If only I was stronger._

_If only I was more perceptive._

_If only I had loved her more._

If only . . .

I'm relieved to know that I will not have to ask "If only" anymore.

Miku left me alone and I hated it.

So I decided that I shouldn't leave her alone either. I will honor Miku by joining her the same way she left me. The silver that is now covered with red is the same shade as my hair. I guess that means all I was ever meant to do was cause pain. It's selfish of me to stop my own, but I will be joining Miku in the flames. We'll burn together.

At least we won't be alone.


	2. Poem version

What's up guys, I've been bored and so I decided to edit this piece just a tiny bit so that it is in poem format rather than story. Hopefully some of you will enjoy it ^)^

Enjoy

oOo

"Dyke."

"Mistake of nature."

"Disgusting."

I hear these words every day, and every day I am alone.

It feels like I am the only thing in the world that people pay attention to.

I never wanted attention, but because of an inconsequential part of myself I am the only one worthy of eyes.

All I ever wanted is to have someone to love.

Why, am I not destined to have that peace of happiness just because I want that person to be another woman?

I don't understand, not at all.

I did have someone though, key word is _did._

She would try to be the strong one, but I knew.

As I clutched to her I could feel her chest tremble with contained sobs, not a sound ever escaped though.

The girl had long teal hair that ran to her calves in twin tails, and an adorably high voice.

I never hear that voice anymore though.

Her name was Miku; small, simple, cute, just like her.

She decided to take her voice from the world forever.

No one cared.

Some celebrated.

Our relationship didn't last long; the leader of our tormentors had taken a picture of us kissing.

It's not hard to imagine how quickly it spread, throughout both the school and small town.

We were exposed and Miku had still bravely tried to stay strong for us both.

I guess I didn't realize how bad she had taken the abuse.

That is, until I discovered her floor painted with red that also stained the once vibrant teal hair.

That red doesn't mix with teal, so what is it doing there?

A parchment with her final words of, "I'm sorry, Haku," is all that remains of her.

I only curse her name for leaving me to stand alone against them, the monsters.

I still clutch the note while crying, replying the words back to her.

It seems like that's all my life is filled with now.

_If only I were stronger,_

_If only I were more perceptive,_

_If only I had loved her more,_

_If only . . ._

I'm relieved to know that I will not have to ask "If only" anymore.

Miku left me alone and I hated it.

I have decided that I shouldn't leave her alone either.

I will honor Miku by joining her in the same way she left me.

That silver that is now slick with red is the same shade as my hair.

I guess that means all I was ever meant to do was cause pain.

It's selfish of me to stop my own, but I will be joining Miku in the flames.

We'll burn together.

_At least we won't be alone._


End file.
